


Moving Forward

by bastardscarnival



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, BDSM, Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Dom/sub, Fucking Machines, Hand Jobs, Knotting, Large Cock, Large Insertion, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Overstimulation, Restraints, Sex Toys, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 09:23:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18385595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastardscarnival/pseuds/bastardscarnival
Summary: Adrian saved the world. Now he has a lot of free time for more... personal matters.





	Moving Forward

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Feedback Loop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7320898) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> This is the sequel to "Feedback Loop" which I accidentally orphaned a while back (but you don't really have to read that to understand what's going on here) so... enjoy.

“Adrian, please!” Alexander gasped, every line of his body taught as he strained against the padded cuffs holding him down.

Adrian shushed him, moving forward to stroke his golden curls and run his thumb over the boy’s soft, well-bitten lips. “Good boy.” He murmured. “You’re doing so well. Just a little more.”

He let out a wordless sob, leaning into Adrian’s touch desperately. 

“I s-swear it’s g-getting bigger.” He whimpered. “It’s... gonna break me- A-Adrian,  _ p-please _ .”

Adrian leaned down and captured Alexander’s lips in a kiss, one hand still tangled in his hair, angling his head back, as the other slipped down to where the boy’s cock hung, heavy and dripping. He wrapped his fingers around it, stroking gently so as not to overstimulate Alexander, who, despite the light touch, jerked and moaned in reaction. 

Breaking the kiss, Adrian gazed fondly down at the young boy, reveling in how  _ wrecked _ he looked. His face was flushed, pupils huge, eyes rimmed in red from the tears that had gathered there. 

“Do you think you can come for me, Alexander?” He asked softly, continuing to stroke Alexander’s cock.

“Ag-gain?” He blinked up at Adrian, brow furrowing at the idea. 

“Yes.” Adrian nodded. He was going to make the boy come whether or not he thought he could, but it would be interesting to see how he reacted to the ‘request’. He moved his hand from Alexander’s curls to the boy’s cheek, cupping his face gently in perverse contrast to the situation.

Alexander bit his lip, eyes fluttering shut in a visible display of surrender. Finally, he nodded his head, then let the weight of it fall almost entirely onto Adrian’s hand. It was a beautiful act, beautiful to watch how, even under immense strain, he trusted Adrian completely, and submitted entirely to his will.

“Good boy.” Adrian praised, twisting his hand and increasing the speed of his ministrations. Alexander reacted instantly, desperate whines and needy whimpers spilling from his throat as he squirmed against the restraints. Adrian couldn’t tell if he was trying to press into his touch or shy away from it. Not that it mattered, the cuffs kept him immobile enough that he was powerless to stop Adrian from doing anything and everything he wanted.

One day, perhaps, Adrian wouldn’t tie him down, just give him the order to hold still and see how long and how well he could remain obedient. He had yet to punish the boy in any way, had yet to  _ need _ to punish him given Alexander’s trust and obedience, but that didn’t mean he hadn’t thought of it, imagined putting Alexander over his knee. He’d use his hand, to start. Stroke over the soft skin of Alexander’s ass before delivering the first blow, and then the second and third and on and on until he was sobbing and begging for mercy. 

Maybe he’d enjoy it. Adrian considered this, lips curving upwards slightly, mind evenly split between enjoying the sight of Alexander before him now, and imagining the sight of his reddened and bruised ass after a spanking. The boy had certainly shown a penchant for pain, at least in moderation, particularly when it came to overstimulation. He enjoyed pleasure when it became almost-too-much, being fucked through one orgasm and into another, being stretched open beyond what he thought capable. That much had been obvious to Adrian, even before he’d watched the boy fucked by writhing tentacles, and felt first hand how much he loved being helpless and overwhelmed. 

And afterwards, after everything that happened _happened_ , after Adrian saved the world, he had returned to his bedroom to find Alexander exactly where he had left him, naked and curled up under the rich purple sheets of Adrian’s bed. It had been so easy, so satisfying to slip under the covers beside him, pull Alexander’s body close, let his hands roam and touch and feel and explore as he’d so often dreamed of doing. Alexander had barely stirred, already so trusting and complacent that it took the sensation of Adrian’s cock pushing into his still-fucked-open hole to rouse him. Even then, all the boy had done was moan and shudder, turning his head to look at Adrian with wide, worship-filled eyes, as if to make sure he wasn’t dreaming, make sure that the man fucking him really was who he thought. 

Adrian had kissed him then, their first kiss and their first fuck coinciding. Alexander’s reaction had been everything he could’ve hoped for and more; surging into the kiss with a noise that would’ve made Adrian come if he had less self-control. 

The first time was long and slow. He made sure Alexander came before he did, made sure that he came inside the boy, because he wanted him to feel it, wanted him to know he was claimed. Owned.

Afterwards, they’d lain there, Alexander nestled into Adrian’s chest as the man stroked his hair and thought. 

“Did you do it?” Alexander had mumbled sleepily. It took Adrian a moment to understand what the boy was asking him, mind flashing back to the news footage of the wreckage in New York.

“Yes.” He answered softly, curious if Alexander would have a change of heart and conscience. 

“Did it work?” He had tilted his head up, hazy eyes filled with concern. “Did you save the world?”

Something inside of Adrian that might have been his heart melted. It had been difficult, incredibly so, to keep his plan hidden from everyone around him. He had lived such an isolated life for so long. His very existence had been lonely, and even now, there were only four people who knew what he had done. One no longer existed on Earth. Two had fled and were unlikely to resurface. And the last one was in his arms, looking up at him like he was the sun.

“Yes.” He smiled. “I did.”

Alexander had beamed at him, snuggled back into his chest with a contented sigh.

“I knew you could do it.” He asserted, earning a chuckle from the older man. Then, in a much softer voice, one that was almost afraid, he’d asked; “Now what?” 

“Now we go about rebuilding what was lost.” Adrian answered. He had plans in place, of course. Veidt Enterprises would be the frontrunner of the effort to not only repair, but renovate the areas affected by the alien’s appearance. “And making it better.”

“And what about… me?”

The hesitation in Alexander’s voice was enough to clue Adrian in on what the boy had  _ wanted _ to say. 

“What about us?” Adrian filled in, and felt Alexander squirm slightly in embarrassment before nodding. “I’d like you to keep your position in my company. In fact, I’d like you to take on more responsibilities, if you’re able. The healing process won’t be an easy one. We’ll need every bit of help we can get. Especially from bright boys such as yourself.” He leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of Alexander’s head, causing him to sigh happily. He certainly was vocal. Adrian liked it. 

“And… this?” Alexander looked up, moving his hand to gesture to the two of them as they currently were, naked and entwined.

“I’d like it to continue.” Adrian smiled. “It’s… unlikely that we can be public, at least for the time being. I hope you understand why discretion is needed. Not out of shame or fear, of course.”

“Of course.” Alexander readily agreed.

“Once things have settled somewhat… well. I’d certainly like to be able to show you off.” He cupped the boy’s face, eyes flashing mischievously as he imagined just how delicious it would be to attend parties and banquets with Alexander on his arm. 

“I’d like that too.” Alexander admitted, cheeks flushing such a lovely shade of pink that Adrian had no choice but to fuck him again.

And so their relationship began. Alexander proved to have an extraordinarily high sex drive, something that he'd first seemed embarrassed about before Adrian made it entirely clear that he considered it a _very_ good thing. Seeing as their first sexual encounter had included  _tentacles_ of all things, Adrian didn't bother forraying into vanilla sex very often. He was a curious man who enjoyed trying new things, and much to his delight, Alexander was as well. 

They’d played with restraints before. Alexander had admitted that he’d fucked himself with toys before, but that Adrian was the first person he’d actually slept with. Adrian liked that. Liked being the only  _ human _ thing to have fucked the boy. But he also liked being able to watch.  Alexander was more than willing to put on shows for him b ut Adrian  couldn’t stop thinking of what it had been like to see him helpless and spread open, being fucked by a creature that he had absolutely no control over, focused only on pleasure and nothing else.

Adrian had expended some of his vast wealth and bought a variety of “fucking machines” in order to try them out on Alexander, which had been a worthwhile investment in every way. He ended up modifying and improving the machines himself, though Alexander had been incredibly helpful as a test subject. Modifying sex toys became a sort of hobby for Adrian, a way to relieve stress and relax after a long day of post-crisis rebuilding. It was, perhaps, a bit self-serving to use his access to highly advanced technology in order to make more and more obscene toys that he could use on his ever-willing apprentice, but he deserved it, after all. Didn’t he? 

He’d also set about crafting another Bubastis, or to be precise, crafting another genetically engineered feline from the same mix of DNA as Bubastis. This one, he decided, would be male. There was no use trying to make an identical replacement. That wasn’t the point. Bubastis couldn’t be replaced. But he considered this one a descendant of her, a spiritual successor, close enough that he could have been her son. 

He named him Mahes, and he was quite pleased with the way he turned out. Bigger than Bubastis had been, but just as loyal and intelligent. He decided to keep Mahes in New York, rather than have to hire a new crew to keep him well-cared for in the Arctic. 

Alexander had taken to him instantly, much to Adrian’s delight, and since the boy had practically moved into Adrian’s multi-floor penthouse, his two pets had plenty of time to bond. 

He enjoyed thinking of them that way, both intelligent, beautiful, obedient pets, entirely loyal to Adrian alone. It was that thought that had taken root in his mind, growing and changing until one day he’d glanced up from his work to see Alexander and Mahes curled around each other on the couch, and an entirely different idea had struck him. 

Adrian had planned out everything perfectly, meticulous as ever. It didn’t take much to convince Alexander to agree to it, though Adrian made sure to plant the idea in the boy’s mind long before he ever actually gave voice to his suggestion. It was entirely taboo, more so than anything they’d done before, but as humiliating as it seemed to Alexander, he couldn’t ignore the rush of arousal that accompanied his shame. And so, he agreed.

Which led them to their current set-up. Alexander was tied down to what Adrian had decided to call the “breeding post”, a contraption that resembled a heavily modified padded bench, with Alexander bent over it, laying on his stomach, ankles cuffed to the legs of the bench, keeping him spread open, his ass raised, cock still accessible. A strap across his back, just above the swell of his ass made sure that he couldn’t squirm too much, and just because Adrian enjoyed seeing him helpless as much as Alexander enjoyed feeling that way, his wrists were cuffed to the sides of the bench as well, ensuring he could do nothing but lay there and take it. 

“It” being the rather large and swollen cock of Mahes, whose weight was currently resting on the raised bars above Alexander, so he didn’t crush the boy beneath him, as he obediently waited for Adrian’s signal to move forward once again. 

Adrian had started by tying the boy down, stretching the boy’s ass slowly and carefully, using plenty of lube, making sure he’d be able to take Mahes’s cock without injury. It had taken a good amount of time, starting with his fingers and moving on to dildos that steadily grew in size, each wringing more and more delicious noises from Alexander, who ended up coming before Mahes ever slid into him. Adrian was pleased, both by the apparent eagerness of both his pets, and by how well things had gone. Alexander’s orgasm had relaxed him enough that Mahes’ cock was able to push into him once Adrian gave the command. He’d given the creature a dose of pheremones, high enough to ensure he’d remain hard and ready, but low enough that he’d still follow Adrian’s orders. 

Even with the prep, it was a tight fit. But Adrian wanted it that way. He watched as the slick purple tip of Mahes’ cock pressed against the dripping entrance of Alexander’s ass, the feline pressing forward at Adrian’s command until it popped inside, wrenching a gasp and a moan from the overstimulated body beneath Mahes’ impressive form. 

Adrian had moved to kneel by Alexander’s head, the angle of the bench allowing him to see Mahes’ cock sink slowly into the boy at the same time he watched Alexander’s face shift in reaction. They’d gotten halfway before Alexander had started to struggle, overwhelmed and desperate, lost in a torrent of sensations. Adrian had neglected to give him a safe word because he knew that the boy could take it, whether or not Alexander knew that himself. It was easier for Adrian to decide when things needed to end. 

“Good boy.” He murmured, feeling Alexander’s cock twitch and tighten beneath his fingers, signaling that the boy was about to come again. “That’s it. Come for me.”

And Alexander, ever obedient, did. His body locked up and shuddered through yet another orgasm, spilling onto Adrian’s hand and dripping down onto the floor as Adrian continued to stroke him through it. 

Once the aftershocks had faded and Alexander had gone limp, he pulled his hand away from the boy’s cock and brought it to his lips instead. “Be a good pet and clean up your mess.” Adrian purred. Alexander raised his head weakly, eyes barely open, obediently opening his mouth and laving his tongue over the stripes of come on Adrian’s fingers. “Good boy.” He praised again, then glanced up at Mahes. “Thrust.” He ordered, causing the feline to move forward once again. Alexander’s second orgasm and the general exhaustion he felt had relaxed his body even more, allowing several more inches of Mahes’ cock to sink into him. He moaned weakly, the sound muffled by Adrian’s fingers in his mouth. 

“Almost there.” He soothed. “Such a good boy. You’re doing so well. Thrust.” Mahes moved forward again, pressing steadily until his hips were flush with Alexander’s ass, the entirety of his cock buried inside the small boy’s body. Adrian pulled his fingers out of Alexander’s mouth, leaned in, and kissed him deeply, running his tongue along his swollen lips before delving into his mouth, enjoying the faint taste of Alexander’s own come.

“How does it feel?” He asked, after pulling away. 

“It’s… ‘s it in?” Alexander asked, trying to crane his neck to see. 

“It is.” Adrian nodded with a smile. “Here. Look.” He retrieved a remote from his pocket, pointed it at a monitor across the room, and turned it on. Alexander lifted his head, eyes fixing on the monitor in front of him as he processed what he was seeing. Adrian had affixed a camera to the platform above the bench that Mahes now rested on. It was pointed down at Alexander’s ass, perfectly positioned to show the boy how deep Mahes was inside of him. 

“God.” Alexander whispered, staring at the image of himself on the screen as Adrian watched the real thing. He noticed the boy was hard again, and smiled. He’d make sure he came at least once more before they were done. 

“Ready?” Adrian asked, and then, before the boy could answer, or even comprehend what he was asking; “Breed.” 

At the order, Mahes shifted, pulling out from Alexander’s ass slightly before pushing back in. The boy’s eyes went huge, mouth falling open as he tried to adjust to the sensation of something so huge  _ moving _ inside of him. Mahes thrust again, slow and shallow, which wasn’t saying much given the feline’s immense size. It took a while for Alexander to remember how to breathe, feeling dizzy not just from the lack of oxygen, but also from the mind-bending stretch of his hole around Mahes’ cock. 

Once Adrian was satisfied that Alexander had adjusted, he gave the “breed” command again, signaling Mahes to go both deeper and faster. Alexander began making desperate, strained, incomprehensible noises. Adrian felt his cock throb in response. He’d been hard since Mahes had first started fucking the boy, but he was determined to hold back, make this last. He didn’t want to distract himself from the sight before him for even a moment.

“Adrian!” Alexander finally managed to gasp. “It’s getting big-gger! I… fuck, I s-swear!” 

“That’s probably his knot.” Adrian informed him calmly. 

“H-his w-what?” Alexander’s eyes found Adrian’s, something like fear in his gaze. Adrian found it enchanting. He leaned down and kissed him again, quickly but fiercely. 

“His knot.” He repeated. “The base of his cock will swell, locking the two of you together. It’s to ensure that nothing else mates with you while his come stays inside of you long enough to get you pregnant.” 

“B-but I’m not… I can’t…” Alexander babbled.

“No, you can’t.” Adrian agreed. “But that won’t stop him from knotting you.”

As if on cue, Mahes stopped thrusting, instead pressing forward as much as he could as his knot grew large enough that it locked them together as Mahes came. Judging by the roar that Mahes let out, and the way Alexander’s body shook, the feline was coming a good deal. Adrian wondered if the boy’s stomach would swell with it. Perhaps Mahes’ cock alone would be enough. He’d have to adapt the bench to allow Alexander to lay on his back so he could see, having already decided that this was not going to be a one-time event.

“It’s still- he won’t- fff- fuck.” Alexander panted. “H-How… l-long, can’t… Adrian… fuck…”

“How long he’ll come for, or remain knotted to you, I’m not sure.” Adrian watched Mahes with interest. The feline seemed entirely content with it’s current position, showing no signs of needing to move any time soon. “But I’m sure we’ll find some way to pass the time.”

Adrian stood, freeing his cock which now hung in front of Alexander’s head invitingly. “You’ve done so well.” He purred, twisting his hand in Alexander’s hair and guiding the boy’s lips to his cock. “You deserve a treat.” Alexander’s mouth fell open obediently, swallowing Adrian’s cock to the root, just as he’d been taught, allowing his jaw to go slack as the older man steadily fucked his throat. Adrian continued to murmur praises and obscene compliments as he picked up speed, alternating between fast shallow thrusts and long deep ones that pulled his cock almost entirely out of Alexander’s mouth before he pushed all the way back in until Alexander’s nose pressed into his stomach. He made sure to pull back before he came, just enough that he spilled it onto the boy’s tongue instead of down his throat. He wanted Alexander to taste it. 

Mahes made a soft noise as Adrian pulled out, causing the man to glance up at him.

“I think… his knot is… g-gone.” Alexander whispered hoarsely, voice wrecked from moaning and deepthroating Adrian’s cock.

“Mm.” Adrian smiled. “Let’s see, shall we? Back.” 

Mahes obediently shifted so that his cock slid a few inches out of Alexander without fully pulling from his ass. Adrian mentally noted how long it had taken for his knot to go down for future reference and then patted Mahen’s flank proudly. 

“Dismount.” He ordered. Mahes lifted his paws off the supports, twisting to land next to the bench, a motion that caused his cock to slip out of Alexander’s ass. Or maybe not ‘slip’, but ‘pull’ seeing as even soft, Mahes’ cock was thick enough to require a bit of effort to free it from Alexander’s hole. As soon as it did, Adrian let out a low breath at the sight. Alexander’s ass gaped open slightly, red and swollen and still glistening with lube, unable to clench shut despite the boy obviously trying to. As Adrian watched, come began to drip out, sliding down the boy’s thighs and causing him to whimper at the sensation.

“Naughty thing.” Adrian whispered, walking quickly over to where he’d moved the toys after Alexander had been stretched open. Among them lay a rather impressive plug that Adrian had set aside for this very purpose. “Making such a mess…” He picked it up and went back to where Alexander still lay, pausing only to spread some additional lube on the toy, just in case, before pressing it against Alexander’s well-fucked hole. The size of the plug almost, but not quite, rivaled Mahes, so it took some effort to get it in, but eventually Alexander’s hole clenched around the tapered end of the plug, ensuring it wouldn’t slip out of him by accident. “There.” He took a moment to appreciatively squeeze the globes of Alexander’s ass before he undid his leg and waist restraints. 

“Nice and plugged.” He murmured, moving around to the front of Alexander where he freed the boy’s wrists. 

Alexander pushed himself shakily up from the bench, moving slowly, caught between his need to rest and his still-hard cock. He managed to stand, and looked down, pressing a hand against his usually-flat stomach, which now bulged slightly, like he’d eaten too much. “Jesus.” He breathed, biting his lip in awe. Adrian moved forward and ran a hand across Alexander’s stomach. “I… how long do I have to…” 

“Keep the plug in?” Adrian’s eyes flashed. “I haven’t decided yet.” Alexander moaned quietly, shivering at the thought of staying like this for long. 

“C-Can I… help convince you?” He asked without opening his eyes. Adrian wasn’t sure if he meant convince him to take the plug out, or leave it in, but it didn’t matter anyway.

“Yes.” Adrian pulled away, moving to sit in a nearby chair as Mahes lay beside him. “You can start by cleaning up your mess.” Alexander’s eyes opened in confusion. Adrian gestured to the small puddle of come, both Alexander’s and Mahes’, that had accumulated under the bench. Alexander’s gaze flicked from the mess up to Adrian before he slowly dropped to his hands and knees. Adrian’s lips quirked upwards as the boy obediently lowered his head to lick up the mess he’d made. 

“Good boy.” Adrian murmured, one hand stroking Mahes’ head as he watched Alexander dutifully clean up. “That plug inside of you is a new design I’ve been working on.” Adrian picked up the remote without ever looking away from Alexander. “You’ll have to tell me what you think.” He pressed a button, and the plug sprang to life in Alexander’s ass, starting to vibrate inside of him. 

Alexander let out a surprised cry at the unexpected sensation, and much to Adrian’s amusement, came instantly and without warning, his cock dribbling come onto the floor he’d just attempted to clean. Alexander fell to his elbows, trying to catch his breath as the plug continued to buzz inside of him. Adrian tsked and shook his head, even as he smiled in satisfaction. 

“Naughty.” He scolded. “I told you to clean up the mess and you made it bigger.” Alexander looked up, eyes wide and pleading. “Go on then.” Adrian gestured for Alexander to return to his task. “I’ll keep the plug on as motivation.” And maybe, if Alexander was able to finish ‘cleaning’ his mess, Adrian would call him over and have him polish his shoes in the same manner. Or maybe he’d simply pull the plug out and fuck him on the floor. Or tie him back down and have Mahes mount him again. Maybe one after the other. 

Decisions, decisions. All of them tempting. 

Luckily, Adrian knew that he’d have all the time in the world to try each and every one. 


End file.
